1. Field
A polyamide combination, a film prepared by using the same, and a display device including the film are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless and transparent material has been sought for various applications such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, a storage disk substrate, and the like. While colorless and transparent materials are currently commercially available, the functionality and performance required for the materials are simultaneously precise and demanding, particularly when based on metrics required of rapid, small, light-weight, and highly miniaturized information devices. It is especially difficult to achieve colorlessness and transparency together with properties such as excellent heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility, because variables that positively affect one of these properties can adversely affect another of these properties.
Accordingly, a colorless and transparent material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility has been actively researched yet still remains a continuing need in the art.